Gallagher and Blackthorne msn and email
by ashleycakez06
Summary: Cammie is in Nebraska and her, the Gallagher girls and the Blackthorne boys have e-mail and msn. What happens when when Josh, DeeDee and Dillon are added to everyone's contact lists? 7 friends,3 civilions and one summer. My first fanfic, sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my fist fanfic, so it sucks. But please read and give me any ideas and wither or not I should discontinue it! So, enjoy! And review please!

cammie- chameleon

bex- british_bombshell

liz- bookworm

macey- i_kno_boyz

zack- i'm_goode

grant- im_awesome

jonas- hacker212

josh- josh.a.

deedee- pretty_in_pink

dillon- D-man

chameleon has logged on

british_bombshell has logged on

bookworm has logged on

i_kno_boyz has logged on

chameleon- Y DO I HAVE JOSH, DEEDEE & DILLON AS FRIENDS! THEY DON'T EVEN KNO ABOUT "US"!

i_kno_boyz- calm down cam, I gave them r emails and msn

chameleon- WHAT! Y?

i_kno_boyz- cuz it will b fun, and this msn is hack and track-free, and we can talk about spies as long as they're not logged on

british_bombshell- i agree with mace, and I wanna c how zach reacts to the fact that all of us have them as friends, hehe

bookworm- i agree with her 2, hehe x2

chameleon-WAIIT, zach has them as friends 2? Hey, mayb this thing will not b as bad as I thought, but still, and dillon 2? Y him?

i_kno_boyz- yes, him 2. I kno that he's a jerk, but josh told dillon and he added us, and then, well, I thought it would b funny, and trust me, it will b!

chameleon- fine

british_bombshell- good, now, whatcha thinking about cam

i_kno_boyz- a certain BT boy with the initials ZG

chameleon- ok, bcuz u guys r mybest friends, I can't lie 2 u, mace is right

british_bombshell- I knew it!

bookworm- awwww

I_kno_boyz- I knew it! (obviously) and awwwwww

bookworm- I gtg, byeeee! Luv yal!

Everyone- luv ya 2! Byeee

Everyone has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

ok, i am going to make this chapter because i'm pretty bored, so, ENJOY!

chameleon has logged on

i'm_goode has logged on

chameleon- hey zack

i'm_goode- hey gallagher girl, miss me?

chameleon-um...

i'm_goode- yes?

chameleon- 2 b honest, yeah

i'm_goode- goode, cuz i missed u 2

i_kno_boyz has logged on

i_kno_boyz- hey guys, so, what i miss?

chameleon- nothin, so, whats up?

i'm_goode- nice name

I_kno_boyz- right back at ya

chameleon- zack, stop smirking

i'm_goode- how did u kno that i'm smirking? can u c me or something?

chameleon- *points 2 myself* spy, and i know u so well

i'm_goode- hey! thats MY line!

chameleon- i didn't say i was innocent, and besides, i make it sound better!

i_kno_boyz- whipped

i'm_goode- shut up, i'm leaving, bye gallagher girl

i'm_goode logged off

i_kno_boyz- so, he didn't notice about his other "friend-

i'm_goode has logged on

i'm_goode- Y THE HELL DO I HAVE JIMMY AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS ON MY CONTACT LIST? CAMMIE!

chameleon- hey! this one was all macey! i just found out about it 2!

i_kno_boyz- thanks cam

i'm_goode- i can't believe that jimmy wants cammie back, i mean, he can't take my gallagher girl!

I_kno_boyz- awwww, cam, he is so protective over u, he definitely wants u!

chameleon- what? zack?

i'm_goode- well, uh, ya, maceys right. Mace, can u give cam and me some privacy?

i_kno_boyz- awwww, sure byee lovebirds

i_kno_boyz has logged off

i'm_goode- cam, all of the things that macey said were true, i do feel really protective of u, i hate it when other guys look or flirt with u bcuz i am jealous, so, will u be my girlfriend?

chameleon- aw zack! Of course!*virtually kisses u on cheek*

josh.a has logged on

josh.a- hey cammie!

I'm_goode- hey jimmy! Funny "seeing" u here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to smp2792, maceygirl, ., Messesgoodenewtmen and .ninja for the awesome (and helpful) reviews! Characters are OCC, but I'll try my best. I forgot to do the disclaimer for the other chapters, but Ally Carter owns all! Enjoy!**

Cammie- Chameleon _status- riding Buttercup, and thinking about Zach_

Bex- BritishBombshell _status- Zach, if you break Cammie's heart, I'll break your face!_

Macey- I_know_boyz _status- I should be a professional love doctor_

Zach-I'm_Goode _status- I'm so Goode, Cammie gave me a kiss on the cheek_

Grant- I'm_ Awesome _status- Zack finally got the nerve to ask Cammie out, our little boy is growing up_

Jonas- Hacker212 _status- wow Zach, you really are goode- I mean good_

Josh- Josh.A. _ status- taste testing 14 different kinds of pie..._

Deedee- Pretty_in_Pink _ status- wanting to go shopping... Josh? (and awww Cammie, you and zach are so cute!)_

Dillon- D-man _status- wanting to prank some rich girls... watch your back _

Continuation of Chapter 2

**Josh.A.- um, hi, Zach right?**

**I`m_Goode- yeah, and your Jimmy right**

**Josh.A.- It`s Josh**

**I`m_Goode- Oh, ok Jimmy**

**Chameleon- Hi Josh**

**Josh.A.- So, what've you been doing lately? **

**Chameleon- Um, school, riding, stuff like that**

**Josh.A.- Riding what?**

**Chameleon- My horse**

**Josh.A.- Oh, right...**

**Chameleon- What do you mean?**

**Josh.A.- nothing**

**Chameleon- Okay... **

**Josh.A.- So, you and Zach...**

**Chameleon- yeah, speaking of Zach, why haven`t you been saying anything?**

**I`m_Goode- What, forget about me already Gallagher girl? I feel wounded **

**Chameleon- I could never forget about you...**

Pretty_in_Pink has logged in

**Pretty_in_Pink- Ohmygosh! Cammie! I haven`t seen you in forever! Hi Zach. Aww! You 2 are so cute together! Hey Josh**

**Chameleon- Hi Deedee, thanks**

**I`m_Goode- Hi Deedee**

**Josh.A.- Hey Deedee, whats up?**

**Pretty_in_Pink- nothing much, you?**

**Josh.A.- I just finished taste testing my mom's pies, and why do you guys get cool screen names?**

**Pretty_in_Pink- Well, you should just change it...**

**Josh.A.- But I don't know what to change it to...hey, whats up with 'Chameleon'?**

**Chameleon- huh? Oh, it's a nickname**

**Josh.A.- But I thought that your nickname was 'Gallagher Girl`, thats what zach calls you...?**

**I`m_Goode- Only I can call her that**

**Josh.A.- Oh...**

D-man has logged on

**D-man- Hey Josh, Deedee**

**Josh.A.- Hey Dillon**

**Deedee- Hi Dillon**

**D-man- Aw, rich girl doesn`t like seeing me?**

**Chameleon- Nope, I don't 'D-man'**

**I'm_Goode- Don't call her that**

**D-man- Oh, rich girls got a rich boyfriend, I'm scared**

**Deedee- Shut up Dillon, and yes, you should be scared, you haven't seen Zach, he'll kill you**

**_**I'm_Goode has sent Chameleon a private message-

She's right Cam, I will kill him if he bothers you again

Chameleon has sent I'm_Goode a private message

Ok, lets get out of here

**Chameleon- Um, I have to go, Buttercup is acting up again, so, bye Deedee and Josh. Bye Zach 3**

**D-man- Oh, the silent treatment, ok rich girl, but wait, who's Buttercup?**

**Josh.A.- Her horse**

**D-man- Oh right, what, your daddy bought you a horse?**

**Chameleon- Actually, since we all have each other on our contact lists, I think that we should get to know each other. I will go first, my dad is dead**

Chameleon has logged off

**Pretty_in_Pink- Omygosh, I feel so bad!**

**I'm_Goode- Well, I'm going to go find Cam and make her feel better, I would say wish me luck, but I have my ways**

**Josh.A.- Wait, your with her?**

**I'm_Goode- No, but I will be soon, bye Jimmy and Deedee, oh, and Dillon, I will kill you went we get back to Gallagher**

**Josh.A.- What? I thought that you were at Gallagher for only a semester last year...**

**I'm_Goode- Well, like I said, I have my ways**

I'm_Goode has logged off

Josh.A. has logged off

Pretty_in_Pink has logged off

D-man has logged off


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I know that Authors Note's suck, but I've decided to discontinue this story. I truly appreciate all of the support and all of the really nice comments, but I've decided that writing isn't exactly my 'thing'. I'm going to stick with writing quick one-shots, so please check out my new story 'MIA doesn't always last forever'. If any of you guys want to continue this story, please do so, and PM me so that I can check it out!

-Ashley


End file.
